


Yanked

by metallic_oceans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Dom Natasha, Dom Phil, Dom Tony, F/M, Freeform, M/M, Phil Coulson (mentioned) - Freeform, Sub Clint, Sub Steve, Subdrop, Subspace, dom bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallic_oceans/pseuds/metallic_oceans
Summary: Steve is happily floating in a headspace where only your dom and his pleasure exists, but the alarms in the tower blare and he is forced to set aside his duty to his body for the greater good. However it's not easy to go from the headspace of one of his deepest drops in awhile to one of sudden combat but what choice does he have? Besides it's not like anyone would care if he gets injured and if he starts to disassociate a bit, well no one would care than either*on hold*





	Yanked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to New Delhi is filled with worry, reassurance and still trying to be at equilibrium.

Hey guys here's an author's update. I have decided to delete this work for now. I can't focus on it and I want to change some things up. I am not abandoning it just waiting a couple of months to finish it before posting this time and giving it the attention it deserves. Hopefully see you soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back back back. Back again again again. Say she's back tell a friend. Yeah that's right I'm back with a shitty chapter. I haven't edited it at all cause I got an exam in 2 days but I was trying so hard to study and really couldn't without finishing this. That's gonna bite me but oh well what do? Obviously I won't be updating every Saturday but I will try to do better. This took so long and don't know if I'm happy with the result but tell me what you think. Kudos and comments are always welcomed!
> 
> EDIT: nothing major changed but did reword some stuff and rearranged things. Nothing crucial though. I know I missed some spelling mistake so if you find them please please tell me so I can fix them thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first multi-chapterd fix and I'm low-key excited but also high-key nervous. There were so many pics where Steve always had to take care of the subs but (so far) I've seen like 4 fanfics where Steve is portrayed as the distressed sub so I thought i'd make my own. Also thought that there is no way every single play between any pairing in the Marvel universe goes without the assemble alarm blares so thought i'd put that in too because why not add to the fuel of Hurt Steve. But hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is really really appreciated cause I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. Also I think that I will update this story every Saturday (and by that I mean get ready for the more unstable working schedule ever)


End file.
